


Late nights, Busan lights

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Series: Fics my beta likes [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Night Lights, Romantic Fluff, supermomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Momo takes Jihyo to the oceanor the SuperMomo Origin Story
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Fics my beta likes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045772
Kudos: 34
Collections: Jihyo Ship Writing Challenge





	Late nights, Busan lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read the rest of the fics for the Jihyo Ship Writing Challenge!

"Jihyo-yah".

Jihyo walks on the rooftop of her apartment building. It's a spacious clearing accessible by a rickety fire escape on the side. It was dangerous for Jihyo to use it so late in the evening, but her girlfriend insisted. So here they are.

The view of the Busan skyline is fantastic. Jihyo admires the lights that flicker from afar, craving to visit the beach at night. She can see the Diamond Bridge from here; it shines in rainbow colors that reflect on the ocean surface.

Momo, her girlfriend, stands a couple of meters away. Her black hoodie is dark against the outline of city lights. She fidgets with the sleeve of her hoodie, eyes flicking between Jihyo and her off-white Vans. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Momoring?" Jihyo watches as her girlfriend paces back and forth. Not a lot of things distressed Momo, so Jihyo knows this is serious business.

"You remember that time I skipped out on our date, that I told you I was doing homework?" Momo's eyebrows crease, and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "I was lying."

It catches Jihyo off guard. A million thoughts rush through her mind, summarized in one question: Was Momo cheating on her?

Momo realizes this, eyes widening as she waves her hands. "No! It's not what you think it is! I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

Jihyo props one elbow on her hand as she crosses her arm. "Momo, it's sounding more and more like you're about to break up with me."

Momo jolts. "No!" She approaches Jihyo, tugs her closer by the elbows. "I love you and I'm not gonna break up with you, but I don't know how to explain."

"Just spit it out, Momo, " Jihyo says with furrowed eyebrows. "You're beating around the bush and it's making me anxious."

Momo reaches for Jihyo's hands, entwining their fingers. It's comforting. "I'm anxious too," Momo squeaks, "but if I pull this off it's gonna be really cool."

Momo guides Jihyo's hands to rest on her shoulders, snaking them around her neck. Jihyo is pressed closer by the weight of Momo's right hand on her back, arm tight around her. Momo's hoodie smells like lavender and laundry.

"I still don't get it Momo. Why are we cuddling on my rooftop at night?"

Now, Momo had a good track record. They've been dating for four months; Jihyo's parents loved her and always wanted her to come over. Momo was the first to say "I love you", the last to get in trouble, and the best at remembering period cravings. Sure she acted like a child sometimes, but Momo never gave Jihyo a reason to doubt her.

Momo pulls her even closer. "You can trust me," reassures the older girl. There's a look in her eyes that isn't reassuring at all. "You need to hold on, okay?"

Jihyo's jaw clenches on instinct.

Momo tenses for a moment, then smiles.

Then they launch into the air.

Jihyo's stomach drops to where her feet used to be firmly planted - ten, twenty, fifty meters below. The drag of the air is heavy on her shoulders; only Momo's superhuman grip holds her fast.

"Fuck!" Jihyo screams at the top of her lungs. "What the fuck!" Her hair flies into her face, disorienting her further. It's intense, fast, and cold.

"I got you!" Momo shouts above the whooshing of the wind.

Jihyo shuts her eyes, arms wrapped around Momo's collar. "Fuck!"

The wind whistles in Jihyo's ears, ceaseless until it stops.

The halt is abrupt. Jihyo feels the inertia of their ascent in her ribcage; she feels like she is about to puke.

She kicks her head back, taking a deep breath. It feels like breaching the surface of the ocean right before drowning.

"That wasn't so bad!" Momo chirps, eyes bright. Jihyo has never seen Momo this excited. "What do you think?"

Jihyo blinks, looking first at her girlfriend before looking below.

The city lights look infinitely smaller from this height. She is unsure whether the building below Momo's off-white Vans is her house or the local wet market. Looking down makes Jihyo dizzy. "Wow."

"I know right?" Momo grins. "I knew you'd like the view."

She tightens her hold on Jihyo's torso. "But there's more!"

"Wait-"Jihyo's words are knocked out of her lungs with their sudden burst of speed.

They move like a bullet through the night air. The breeze smells of salt and combs through Jihyo's hair. Momo's embrace is secure, her laughter rumbling in her chest before flying away with the wind.

It's better for Jihyo's constitution that they soar forwards instead of upwards. Or the adrenaline is getting to Jihyo's head.

They make it to the sea in five minutes.

To Jihyo's relief, Momo decelerates as they soar over the ocean.

They glide in the air, slow enough for Jihyo to feel the weight of her body in Momo's embrace. Sensing this, Momo heaves Jihyo's body atop her own. She balances Jihyo's legs on the tips of her toes, keeping them stable as they coast along in the air. It reminds Jihyo of a baby otter resting atop her mom, floating in a body of water that isn't fifty feet below.

It's comforting. Jihyo lets her head drape over Momo's shoulder, watching the ripple of the water below. The surface of the ocean glistens beneath them.

"This is kind of romantic" Momo mumbles. It's true - much like a lazy afternoon in Jihyo's room, except it's evening and they are fifty feet above the ocean.

"I'm focusing on the part where we're fifty feet above the ocean." Jihyo mutters. "It's really overwhelming."

Momo chuckles, combing a hand through Jihyo's hair. It gets tangled. "Okay, let's stop first."

Momo pulls them up to the arch of the Diamond Bridge. The light of the bridge is blaring up close. But sturdy ground is sturdy ground, even if it's a metal fixture above the ocean; Jihyo will take it any day.

Momo helps Jihyo finds her balance on the metal beam of the bridge. "This would be cool if I don't think about it too much," Jihyo murmurs to herself as she moves to sit on the edge. Her girlfriend giggles.

It's weird for Jihyo to think about how, five minutes ago, she was looking at Diamond Bridge from afar. The lights are bright, illuminating the water below in rainbow colors.

Momo sits beside Jihyo. "So," she twiddles her thumbs, legs swinging back and forth, "does that explain it?"

Jihyo looks at her girlfriend. Momo looks very normal sitting down beside her in a black hoodie, legs dangling off the edge of the metal beam.

"How long has it been since," Jihyo gestures to the ocean, to the skyline, "since all this?"

Momo turns to Jihyo. Her eyes wander off as she forms a sentence. "I think a month ago? I, uh," the older girl scratches her cheek, "I found out that my dad was an alien."

Jihyo's eyebrows furrow. "This sounds strangely familiar."

"Actually," Momo clarifies, "a bald man in a green mech suit is after my life." She heaves a sigh. "So I've been training to become a superhero."

Jihyo blinks. Then she shrugs. 

"You're not shocked?" Momo kicks Jihyo's foot with her own. Jihyo startles, and Momo laughs. "I thought you would be worried or something."

"I'm still not over flying fifty feet above the ocean," Jihyo responds with a grin. "Maybe I'll worry about you later."

Momo laughs out loud, then jumping off the metal beam. Jihyo's heart stops until Momo stops falling, suspended in the air. "Come on," Momo hovers to her girlfriend, resting her hands on the metal by the sides of Jihyo's hips. "I'll carry you home bridal style."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha where is my brain. This fic is not my best work despite MoHyo being my 2 ults. But it's free, and a fun ride. I wanted to practice writing action, even if the action is as simple as flying fifty feet above the ocean


End file.
